The smile when you tore me apart
by Countesscannibal
Summary: 'Perhaps we shall meet again, little Miss Black' He had seen something in those eyes, potential?...no a challenge, one he would relish in accepting.  Bellamort. Just another plot i thought i would get down. T to be safe..for now
1. A childs mind

Hoping this goes well, just an intro; this came about because of random thoughts and daydreaming. So we are in the beginning of Bellatrix's life, age 6.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.. not me...unfortunately. enjoy. R&R.

Can I be cheeky...I would love some reviews. They make me happy and point me in the right direction.

thanks & Enjoy,

Yours Truly x

* * *

><p>She stood on the other side of the door and stepped back when it opened. her eyes looked up at the face of her uncle, her eyes slightly narrowed then another man stepped out or the room, he must have been a few years younger than Orion, his hair was short and dark and his face was angular. When they made eye contact she noticed his eyes were dark…cold and mesmerizing.<p>

"Bellatrix, what are you doing…You should be asleep at this hour?" Orion stated, harshly. Bellatrix looked to him then back at the stranger with a skeptical look.

"I just curious as to see who my uncle calls 'master'" She said, then looked down at her shoes which had become rather interesting. The stranger chuckled at this and watched the small girl before him.

"I see," He bent down so they were level. "Curiosity killed the cat, little Miss Black" he smiled evilly, his wand under her chin lifting her face up to his.

"S…satisfaction brought it back" She said slowly matching his smile with a sly grin.

"Master, forgiver her…She is merely a child and…" Orion interjected.

"Of course, only a child…" He looked up at his servant and stood up, then looking back down at Bellatrix. "Perhaps we shall meet again, little Miss Black" He smiled darkly and followed Orion to the door and left.

Orion let out a relived sigh and turned to Bellatrix who was watching the door, as if it would open again at any point. "Bellatrix, go to bed." Such a short and simple request…no order, it was all she ever herd from her elders and she despised it, but dutifully followed, making her way up the grand staircase and to her room.

* * *

><p>'<em>Perhaps we shall meet again' <em>He sat at his desk, elbows resting on the dark mahogany, hands steeped and his chin resting on them, pondering…possibly planning. He saw something in those eyes, the way she spoke and the little fear she showed, she felt it but did very well to hide it. Even so he saw…potential? Or perhaps a challenge, yes she would grow up and be a challenge, one which he would relish in accepting.


	2. Take a look back before your next step

Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.. not me...unfortunately. enjoy. R&R.

Oh just in case you need some additional info; this is 12 years later, Bellatrix is 18, Andromeda is ...15 and Narcissa is 14.

* * *

><p>She spotted her youngest daughter across the room, through the crowds of people wandering and dancing about. She stiffly made her way across the room, towards the blond and brown haired girl and grabbed her by her arm. "Narcissa, <strong>where<strong> is Bellatrix? **She** should be here."

The young girl looked at her mother and shrugged her shoulders. "She's probably still in her room making herself up still" Her mother glared at her.

"Go get her, **now**." She turned and returned to the party engaging with guests like she was not angry in the slightest. Narcissa sighed and put her drink down and made her way out of the room, walking up the grand staircase and off towards where her sister's room was.

"Bella" She called from the other side of the door, knocking. When no answer came she opened the door slowly not wanting to face her elder sister's wrath. "Bella? Are you in here?" Realizing the room was deserted she stood up and huffed, now she would have to find were Bella was…in this huge house. With an impatient sigh she clicked her fingers and a ragged house elf appeared. "Find where Bellatrix is" She ordered. "Make it quick" She added harshly. The elf nodded and disappeared.

Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently, leaning against the door frame. The house elf reappeared. "Mistress Black is in the kitchen, mistress." It shied back at Narcissa's reply.

"What the…" she frowned and nodded dismissing it with a wave of her hand and she made her way down to the kitchens. '_What was Bella doing in the kitchen?'_

She walked through the entrance to the kitchen and spotted Bella, dressed and ready for the party, leaning against the counter eating sugar. "Bella, what are you doing here, mother would ring your neck?" She stated, startled by her sister.

"I'm reminiscing" Bella said calmly.

"About what?" Narcissa asked, cautiously knowing her sisters mood, which was evidently…not a good one.

"About how I used to come down here all the time before Andy and you were born. As soon as I had a sister I suddenly couldn't get away with anything. I hate not being able to do what I want, Cissy, hate it. And I hate you because of it. The moment you pair were born…" She narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"Come on Bella, you can't blame…we are your sister and u used to bring us down here…" She smiled at the memories then frowned slightly. "And then still get all the blame…I see wh…" she stopped when Bella's features took on a darker look. "Mother sent me to fetch you…please come," Bella sighed and pushed herself away from the counter and headed out of the room followed by her sister.

They entered the large ballroom where the party was being held, at once their mother spotted them and made her way over taking her eldest daughters arm. "Where have you been Bellatrix Druella Black, how dare you not arrive on time like your sisters. I have the right mind to punish you…" she stopped as someone came by and gave a nod in their direction, she inclined her head and smiled, beginning to walk with her daughter, she continued through gritted teeth. "And lock you in your room till the morning" Bella looked around smiling and nodding to passers-by. In an equally harsh tone she retorted. "Gladly, anything to avoid mingling with inferior witches and wizards that I don't want to waste my breath on." Her mother scowled at her and pushed her in the direction of a group or people forcing her to do exactly what she didn't want to do.

The party passed like any other, and Bella was sitting in a chair by the fire, after many dances and conversations about wizarding politics, schools and the same boring topics she settled herself in a cushioned chair with a drink, by the fireplace watching the party before her. She was currently gazing into the fire, thinking about what would happen if she were to throw the next person who dares come to talk to her.

"I should not even consider doing such a thing." She blinked and looked at the chair opposite. Her uncle Orion had seated himself opposite her.

"How…?" She raised and eyebrow at him

"Bellatrix, you are gazing at a fire, and knowing you despise such…get togethers" He smirked at her.

Her uncle had always been even with Bella, and she got on with him the most, even more so, sometimes, than her siblings. He watched over Bella, even taught her some spells outside of Hogwarts, ones that were unlikely to be taught to her.

"Bellatrix, I...assume you have heard of the Dark Lord?" She nodded, her mouth twitched slightly into a smile. "He wished to meet you, i greed to take you to him, if you are willing to come." He watched reaction.

"I would be honored to meet him uncle, truly" She said slowly and confidently. Orion didn't doubt a word, but he was concerned for her safety.

"Just, Bellatrix, I want you to understand what you would be getting yourself into. It's dangerous and..." He stopped, she had stood up. he followed. she took his arm and they walked out of the room, passing by her father, Orion caught his eye and gave a short nod. Cygnus inclined his head and smirked understanding the situation.

Once they were out of the room Orion took hold of her shoulders. "Are you sure, your just still so young Bellatrix." She just looked at him blankly. seeing she wasn't going to change her mind he took her arm in his and apparated.


	3. We've got obsessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.._

_Well I just had to get this chapter out since i did get some reviews which were much loved. Aaaand i love getting love from readers. enjoy R&R please ^_^_

_Oh and I am trying to keep Bella's character as bad ass as possible but at the same time submissive with you -know-who._

* * *

><p>She was waiting outside the door her uncle had just walked into, her arms crossed and looking around. The room she was in had dark green walls and no windows, the only light was from the dozen candles on the various flat surfaces. She made her way over to one of the chest of draws and began to look trough them, there were various bits and pieces in them, paper, quills, pens, jewelery and small trinkets.<p>

She rifled through them, not taking any particular interest in anything. She closed the draws an moved around the room, looking at anything that seemed to look remotely interesting. She came across a chest, she tried to open it but found it locked. She huffed and took out her wand about to cast spell...

"Bella wha.." She whipped around to see her uncle looking at her with surprise and warning, behind him stood a figure she hadn't laid eyes on for many years but followed any news on him that she could lay here hands on.

He stepped forward, the light catching his pale skin and dark hair. His hair was still short and slightly wavy, and had sharp features but it suited him perfectly, he was the man she saw all those years ago but now she was looking at him through older eyes. he was not only powerful and dark man she saw as a child, but something new he was beautiful...really beautiful.

"We meet again, Little Miss Black" He said, his voice smooth and her name rolled off his tongue. She put her wand away and frayed innocence.

"My Lord, it is an honour to meet you...again" She curtsied dramatically and stood before the men. "For give me, I was...bored and curiosity got the best of me" She said to them, evidently waiting for her to explain herself.

"Still haven't learnt from the first time, Miss Black" He said to her and smirked.

Her eyes widened slightly and then she matched his smile. "It is more likely to be me killing the cat than curiosity my Lord"

He let out a chuckle at her bold statement and folded his arms. She seemed to be the woman he expected her to become all those years ago. She sauntered over to them. "You wanted to meet me, and here I am"

Voldemort nodded and nodded to Orion to take his leave. Her uncle apparated before them, Voldemort frowned at the empty space then put a hand out gesturing for Bellatrix to enter the other room. She walked in taking a last look at the chest through her hair and then walked passed him into the study and took a seat in front of the desk. Voldemort shut the door and taking his time, walked over to the large armchair on the other side of the large desk. He looked at her from across the desk.

She looked every part the aristocratic pureblood you woman she was. Her hair was pinned up in an attempt to tame it for whatever reason. Her face was pale, her eyes were surrounded by a line of black which made her eyes shine. Her lips were full and coloured a dark red that only enhanced her natural beauty. She watched him watching her, her eyes looking at his features, taking them in.

"You've grown into quite the young woman, not so Little anymore. Likewise your talent with magic has not escaped me."

"You've been...watching me?" She said her eyes widened at the thought that he had been keeping an eye on her.

"Yes, all those years ago I saw great potential in you Miss Black. I wanted to see how you would develop your gifts and...personality and I must admit, you have impressed me"

She smiled slyly and felt a faint blush creep across her cheeks, she attempted to cover it with the few strands of hair that had escaped. It didn't go unnoticed by Voldemort and a smile flickered onto his face and he shifted back into his chair, hands on the armrests.

"I...I am honored that you have taken such an...interest in me my lord" She forced out. "But why?" She looked back at him, leaning in his chair. He appeared so mysterious and dark, shadows dancing across his face. She swallowed while waiting for an answer.

"Because I hoped you would one day join me Miss Black, become one of my most powerful followers, a loyal servant" She stared at her as she took in the information, the offer she was being given.

"I...my Lord, that is" She shook her head slightly then stood up and mover around the table, she knelt next to him. "I would gladly follow you my Lord" She said firmly. Looking him straight in the eyes, almost pleading.

He looked into her face. She was what he wanted, she had skill, talent and was willing to do anything for him. "Let me see how truly willing you are" He leaned forward and took her face in his hand. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he raided her mind, she barely felt his presence filing through her memories, dreams and thoughts.

He released her from the spell but didn't let go of her face. Her eyes glazed over and she gripped onto the armrest.

"It would seem you are more than willing to give yourself to me" He said to her. He saw that she was weakened from the Legilimens.

"Yet you are still weak and unskilled in much of the dark arts" He stood swiftly and lifted her up with him. She held onto his arms, still weak. He lifted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were regaining their dark shine. "I will see to your training personally, a witch with your talent and potential should only receive the best"

A smile flickered across her face, along with another blush. "Thank you my Lord" She whispered, looking into his dark smoldering eyes. She stepped back and bowed, then turned to leave only to take a step and fall onto her hands and knees. She let out a gasp and gritted her teeth, why was she so weak, and in front of the Dark Lord.

He walked over to her and bent down, taking her and bringing her up, placing a hand on her waist. "My Legilimens has never been known as kind to the witch or wizard I am performing it on, especially when they resist, which you attempted to do, an unwise move. Had you been one of my followers you would have been punish, however you are still naive. Though your attempt at preventing me was admirable. I would advise you to never attempt it again Bellatrix" She nodded he had said her name, what happened to Miss Black?, leaning on him more, her vision grew hazy.

"Forgive me" She managed to let out. Voldemort looked at the witch in his arms, she was about to pass out and in no fit state to return back to her home. He guided her out of the study, allowing her to place her weight on him. They made their way up the stairs, he took her to the top floor where he resided in the manor. He took her into a room near his private chambers so that he could keep an eye on her and give her space to recover. He sat her on the large bed and laid her down, she eyes had closed before he left her.

He spared a few moments to watch her sleep, her chest rising and falling, her lips parted slightly and her face in the darkness. She had already shown her willingness to give her self to him, but how far would she go for him.

He let his gaze leave the beautiful witch on the bed and turned, leaving her to rest on the four poster bed alone. He shut the door and made his way to his own chambers. He would write to her uncle and arrange with her father for her to stay in the manor with him to begin her training, along with some time to recover.

He wrote, owled and then lay down on his own double bed and looked at his ceiling contemplating his newest obsession.

She would be his best. she would be **his**.


	4. Heated Breath, Quicker pulse

_sorry about the wait, well i wrote this, home alone watching Kerrang_. _I apologise if it seemed rushed and the characters are a bit aout of character...but him not entirely with it, but felt i needed to squeeze this out for you. i didn't like it that much but it was alright, considering in like out of it. they do get it on but its not graphic, might save that for my other story, and when i am in a better state of mind. _

_so R&R if you feel the need to, though much appreciated, _

_Disclaimer: yada __yada i don't own anything blah blah owned my JK Rowling...(cry) yeah..._

* * *

><p>She rolled over and drew the sheets up to her chin and held then in her fingers. She liked the silk feel of them on her skin. She frowned in her half sleep state, her sheets weren't silk. She opened her eyes and and looked into the darkness, after a few moments her eyes adjusted and the room revealed it's self. She instantly realized she was not home. She sat up and brought the covers up with her, she vaguely recalled undressing and returning to sleep also that he had brought her up here. She stood up, taking the sheet with her, she went over to the wardrobe and opened it, along with a fine layer of dust it was filled with black robes, various sizes but all the same. She lifted the smallest one out evidently they were made for men. She let the sheet fall from her and put the robes over her. Placing the sheet back on the bed she went to the door, opened it slowly.<p>

The hallway was dimly lit, she could see the stairs and walked out, leaning over the banister she looked down, three flights, she managed to get all the way up to the top of the house? With his help but still, that is a lots of steps, unless they apparated...not that she remembered. She looked over again then back along the corridor.

She moved to the stairs and walked down them, her hand trailing along the banister, she stopped onto the third floor seeing a light coming from one of the rooms. Making her way towards it she pushed open the door silently and walked in, she was instantly surrounded by shelves of books she moved along the row and then turned onto a balcony, she looked around, the walls were covered with books from floor to ceiling, the of ladder was placed around the room and a balcony went around the room. She lent over and looked down at the room below, it must have been the room below on the second floor, the two must have been joined many years ago to create the vast library. It was amazing, the library at the Black manor was vast but she couldn't imagine the endless books on the dark arts and forbidden magic.

"There is indeed much one could learn from reading Miss Black" His voice whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her, arms either side on the banister. She stiffened at his voice, his breath trailing down her neck. "But much more is learned through practical teaching"

She turned to face him, leaning away from him against the banister. She smirked at him hiding her confusion at how her could know what she though, perhaps he had mastered legilimency? She knew few wizards powerful enough to do it, her own parents could, though they only ever used it once on their children...

"Yes, I am skilled in the art of Legilimency Miss Black, be sure to remember that" He whispered again here eyes flashed slight fear but it fled as quickly as it came. He smirked at her.

She smiled back and pushed herself away from him and put her hand on his arm, in a feeble attempt to free herself from him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, now moving away from her, taking a step back. He crossed his arms and watched her.

"Yes, my Lord, very well" She said looking him in the eye. "I..." Her eyes widened. " I should send word to my parents..."

He smirked at her again, they said nothing and then she realized that he must have already sent word while she slept. he spoke first. "Would you care for something to eat Bellatrix" She nodded, turned and lead her out of the library and down a corridor towards a kitchen.

"Do you not have any elves" She suddenly said. He turned to her.

"No, I do not care to associate myself with such creatures, and I find them to be most untrustworthy and irritating." He returned to whatever he was doing while she took a seat at the table that was placed in the middle of the room. He produced a plate of food for her and left her to eat. She sat there a little longer after she had finished, then seeing as he was not returning she stood up and cleaned the plate and returned it. She walked out of the kitchen and preceded to wander around the house, there were a few unoccupied rooms, parlors, sitting rooms and the occasional study, she reached the top floor where her room was and walked along the corridor looking into the other rooms. One was deserted, some scattered remnants of broken things. She turned around and faced his room, the door was open and being Bella, she tentatively stepped forward, entering the threshold.

The floor was covered in a black carpet, a sliver of light escaped the thick black drapes over the large window at one end. the walls were a deep green with silver veins running across them. There was a large onyx cupboard on one wall next to a desk, opposite was a large four poster bed with forest green curtains and black silk sheets. She walked over to the desk ans looked the the various items covering it. Books, parchment, images and writing, jewelery and other trinkets.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing in here" She turned quickly seeing him sting in the room. "Bellatrix"

"I was...just..lost" She tired to make it convincing, knowing it was unlikely that he would believe her.

"Had you tried harder, you might have made it plausible that you were in fact lost an not just...looking around my home." He moved towards her and she moved away from the desk. He legs hit the edge of the bed and she stopped, her pulse had quickened as he advanced. He looked at her, and placed a hand on her collar, gently pushing her so she sat on the bed. She looked up at him as he stood looking at her, he brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her breath was shallow, her face calm, masking the internal battle she was having, his touch raising her pulse her insides knotting as he looked at her. She would have sighed relief when he turned from her, striding over to his desk, sorting some sheets and clearing up. She still sat on the bed, watching his back. She made a move to stand.

"Stay Bella" She returned to her previous position. Waiting. He soon turned and returned, he looked at her then lent close to her face, she felt his eyes reach beyond, looking at her, inside her, through her. His breathing was slow, calm. "Bella"

She forced herself forward making contact with his lips, her eyes remained open, her own shock showing as she looked in his eyes. she ended it as quickly as she started it, leaning back on her elbows. "I..." her voice faltered. her face showed no emotion. She couldn't tell if he was angered by her actions or simply didn't know how to react...perhaps enjoyed it.

He stood, then moved to the side of the bed he too her by her waist and lifted her further up the bed, he lent over her and smirked capturing her lips again, relishing in the feelings growing inside him, he had know doubt she was longing for this, she had made the first move. In moments they had thrown their robes on the floor and were moving with each other, skin against skin, heat rising up within and pure ecstasy.

They came as one and lay together, her had in the crook of his neck, catching her breath, attempting to slow it down, listening to his heart beat. He ran a hand through her wild hair listening to her, her breathing slowed and quieted signaling that she had gone to sleep. He watched her for a while longer.

She was his, more than she realized.

"Bella"


End file.
